Nueva Oportunidad
by ShadowyWriter
Summary: Es un one-shot que me inspire en los capítulos del juego


NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Ha pasado un año desde que Debrah regreso al Sweet Amoris y yo me fui, bueno las circunstancias lo quisieron de esa forma además de mis compañeros porque ellos no escucharon mis advertencias sobre ella luego que me contara la verdad sobre el odio entre Castiel y Nathaniel junto con su rompimiento, pero eso es pasado de todas formas, y hoy voy regresando de Estados Unidos después de haber terminado de grabar por un año una película que se estrenara dentro de unos meses en el mundo.

Si mis padres me acompañaron todo este tiempo y la empresa se la dejaron a mi tío Norbert hasta escuche que logro catapultarla en el primer puesto mundial además de que me dio ánimos para iniciar mi carrera junto con mis padres y ahora fue bueno que aceptara, pero ahora hablan de mi en las noticias de espectáculos en todo el mundo y cuando se estrene la película todavía será mas alabanzas por mi gran actuación en la cinta y por cierto mi nombre es Linmey Spring de 17 años mi cabello liso corto rosado y ojos del mismo color también soy de complexión delgada, peso 56 kg y mido 1.57cm eso es todo lo que diré de mí.

Estando en el comedor mi padre — hija estas de vacaciones después de un año de rodaje en Estados Unidos me preguntaba, ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora? — termina de decir mi padre y yo — pues quisiera regresar al instituto a terminar mi 2º año y además de comenzar mis clases de canto y música para la telenovela que filmare dentro de 4 meses y continuar las clases de actuación ese es el plan que deseo realizar durante este tiempo — termino de hablar para que mi madre — si es tu deseo se realizara aunque no sé porque de nuevo en el Instituto Sweet Amoris podrías haber escogido otro para terminar el 2º año y terminar la escuela como dije es tu decisión y la respetaremos además de que le avise a la directora durante el vuelo así que solo mañana te presentaras con este documento ya rellenado y lo entregaras al delegado principal — termina ella y comemos los 3 tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano, me voy al baño a bañarme ya cuando salgo mi madre estaba en mi habitación para platicar antes de que prepare el desayuno y de que ambos se marchen para la empresa familiar en eso — esta decisión de volver al Sweet Amoris no es por ese Castiel, verdad cariño o me equivoco — termina mi madre y — no es por él hasta lo mejor se marcho del instituto además deseo ver de nuevo a mis amigos leales que tengo en ese instituto que se encuentran en el último año de instituto y es solo por ellos — termino de hablar y mamá se retira de mi habitación para dejarme arreglar tranquila.

Cuando termino de arreglarme, me dirijo al comedor para desayunar con mis padres como siempre lo hemos hecho toda la vida y sobre todo en familia que es lo más importante hasta que la empleada — señores y señorita llegaron el señor Norbert y su hija Claudyn — anuncio y se marcho así que los recién llegados saludaron y se sentaron a desayunar junto con nosotros y cuando terminamos yo me levanto para marcharme al instituto, pero en eso mi prima — espérame que voy contigo para el instituto y en el camino me cuentas a detalle todo este año estás de acuerdo — termina y yo solo asiento en modo de aprobación ambas nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos marchamos para el sweet amoris.

En el camino platicábamos de mi aventura en los sets de filmación en los estados unidos de la película que dentro de unos meses se estrenara en el país y yo solo me imagino como todos los que estuvieron de parte de Debrah se sorprenderán por mi debut en cine y ya llegamos al lugar de mi decisión de irme por un año y la verdad no importa espero no encontrarme con alguien leal a Debrah; así que entramos y las dos fuimos directamente a la sala de delegados donde se encuentra normalmente Nathaniel el delegado principal y mi prima Claudyn estaba nerviosa porque ella realmente era nueva en el instituto, la tome de la mano para darle ánimos y que estaría con ella en todo momento como siempre lo hemos estado y toque la puerta hasta que escuche un pase por parte de Nathaniel entramos las dos a la sala, pero para mi prima fue una sorpresa la expresión del delegado al verme de nuevo y — hola de nuevo y aquí está mi autorización para regresar a concluir mi 2º año en el instituto y por cierto ella es mi prima y comenzara curso igual que yo nos darías nuestros horarios para comenzar las clases por favor — al terminar de hablar este Nathaniel seguía con esa expresión de sorpresa y nos entrego nuestros horarios y fuimos a nuestro salón sin problemas por ahora.

Entramos al salón y encontramos sitio al final en dos bancas de la fila cerca de la ventana y cada quien se sentó en el lugar que quiso y todos los alumnos de ese curso entraban y tomaban sus asientos y en eso me sorprendo al ver esa cabellera roja y pienso que no puede ser él es imposible porque se marcho con su ex novia y cuando se acerca a la banca libre a mi lado lo observo mejor y si es realmente él y me volteo rápido al frente para que no me reconozca hasta lo consigo por el momento.

El profesor entra al salón y se presenta ante el grupo y — por lo que veo tenemos a dos alumnas nuevas, así que señoritas por favor levántense y vengan al frente a presentarse ante sus compañeros y las dos lo hicimos y comencé a escuchar los murmullos de que no creían que fuera yo y otras palabras más y supuse que era por los programas de espectáculos que habían sacado notas sobre mi y la película y las dos llegamos al frente y mi prima se presento primero y yo — hola , mi nombre es Linmey Spring tengo 17 años y espero que casi todos nos llevemos bien en este curso — termino de presentarme y me percato de que él me vio y se sorprende, pero tiene una sonrisa de medio lado como diciendo sabía que regresarías, pero no caeré en sus garras así que la clase comenzó y todos le prestamos atención a excepción de ese idiota.

Las clases continuaron y el descanso llego y decido mostrarle a mi prima el instituto y en el camino me encontraba a todos los que me abandonaron y no les prestaba atención alguna hasta que una voz grita — ¡Linmey, regresaste! — me volteo al igual que mi prima y al ver de quien se trataba me acerco corriendo en su dirección y le doy un abrazo y — oh Rosalya yo también te extrañe durante este año que estuve fuera del país y te presento a mi prima Claudyn — termino de hablar y presentar además continuo con el tour por el instituto a mi prima en compañía de Rosalya mi única amiga verdadera junto con Lysandro, Kentin, los gemelos Armin y Alexis ellos realmente fueron mis amigos verdaderos, pero una voz no grata para mí — has regresado y me agrada tener a la única chica que entiende mi sentido del humor y sobre todo yo estoy ... — lo interrumpo — pues yo no estoy feliz de verte Castiel hasta pensé que estarías en los brazos de tu ex Debrah en su grupo y además a lo mejor yo no venga en algún tiempo por mi futuro trabajo dentro de unos cuatro meses y si nos disculpas, nos retiramos — nos marchamos todos dejándolo ahí parado solo en medio del pasillo.

Transcurrieron las clases normales y a la salida se encontraba una limosina esperando fuera del instituto y todos los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos y más de la persona que salió del auto y se acerca Rosalya acompañada de Lysandro y — ¿Quién es él? — Pregunta a Rosalya, pero yo me acerco al lugar — hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — termino y pues él — hola Linmey — termina diciendo y yo solo quedo con una expresión de sorpresa y reacciono — no puedo creerlo Tim Turner mi compañero y amigo ¿cómo estás? — le digo hasta que alguien desagradable aparece y — ¿qué haces aquí? y ¿qué quieres con mi princesa? — dice y yo solo reacciono — óyeme bien Castiel Prince yo no soy tu princesa, que yo sepa ese puesto es de Debrah y en 2º no te metas con mi amigo cercano Tim Turner un actor de Hollywood entendiste —le digo y hago señas a mis amigos y prima que me sigan y todos nos vamos aunque creo que Lysandro se quedo con Castiel para calmarlo por la escena que acaba de provocar.

En el camino en la limosina de Tim estábamos platicando todos hasta que mi prima Claudyn comenta — tú no actuaste junto con mi prima en la película — y todos mis amigos se sorprendieron y Tim — si, es cierto y puedo decir que Linmey es una actriz excelente que me encantaría volver a trabajar con ella nuevamente — lo termina de decir y llegamos a mi casa para comer y luego realizar mis deberes escolares y prepararme para mis clases de música y actuación para la tarde , en eso mi madre llegaba y nos encontró a todos platicando, comiendo hasta — oh que placer tenerte en casa Tim estas de vacaciones por el país pues me alegra y me encantaría que te hospedaras en casa que te parece — lo dice mi madre amablemente aunque acepta Tim todavía tengo la escena que provoco el idiota de Castiel, pero en el fondo de mi corazón le gusto esa reacción, pero Rosalya me saca de mis pensamientos con un pequeño codazo.

Nos retiramos a mi habitación y ella — bien Linmey se que te gusto en el fondo la escena de celos de Castiel con Tim aunque me sorprende que seas actriz y de una película de Hollywood en un año lograste eso, pero tú podrás seguir ignorando ese sentimiento por él y sobre todo en el curso y tu clase además no debes preocuparte por nada tú misma sabes que cuentas con nosotros como hace un año por lo de esa zorra — termina mi amiga y yo se que tiene toda la razón con respecto a mis sentimientos por el idiota pelirrojo, pero no puedo evitarlo él me cautivo con su forma de ser y su verdadero ser además no voy a permitir que se me acerque en el tiempo que me encuentre en el instituto y las dos regresamos a donde se encontraban los demás y en eso la empleada nos aviso que la comida está servida y fuimos al comedor.

Al poco rato se marcharon mis amigos y mi prima aunque Tim se instalo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y esa noche transcurrió normal hasta el día siguiente que me prepare para irme de nuevo al instituto y a otro día cerca del pelirrojo. Cuando llego al instituto uno de mis compañeros de clase se me acerca y me pide — me darías tu autógrafo y podrías pedirle a Tim Turner por favor — termina y le doy mi autógrafo hasta — dame tu cuaderno al termino de clases para llevárselo a Tim para que lo firme estás de acuerdo — le digo y asiente y nos retiramos a nuestro salón de clases como el resto del alumnado del instituto y al entrar al salón se me acerca Castiel y yo solo lo ignoro y me dirijo a mi asiento y saco el libreto de la novela y lo estaba estudiando cómo me había recomendado mi maestra y amiga Lizet, continuo leyendo hasta que escucho que la puerta se cierra y dejo de leer el libreto y supongo que el profesor entro al salón para dar su clase de ese día.

Pasaron las clases y mi prima me dijo que estaría con una compañera realizando el trabajo que nos habían dejado en la casa de su compañera y no regresaría conmigo como siempre hasta lo entendí y me marche para el lugar de mi clase de música, pero cuando llego al lugar me encuentro de frente con Castiel y se acerca para — esta vez no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca Linmey — termina para que yo — muy bien Castiel, que quieres decirme porque no tengo tiempo que perder porque estoy ocupada pues habla, te escucho — le digo y se sorprende de mi respuesta; pero yo realmente estaba nerviosa por estar hablando con él como hace un año y deseo poder decirle mis sentimientos, pero mi razón me lo impide por lo ocurrido y él me saca de mis pensamientos — pues bien, yo solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido con Debrah y mi comportamiento ante su intriga además realmente te extrañe al no verte de regreso en el instituto y por Rosalya y Lysandro que me decían que te encontrabas de viaje y que estabas despejándote de todo lo ocurrido y ayer me dio celos de que ese sujeto te hablara como si te conociera y ...— no pudo continuar así que yo habló — eso fue inmaduro, pero si es cierto que Tim me conoce porque lo conocí hace un año en Estados Unidos y nos volvimos amigos en ese tiempo y ahora está de vacaciones y vino a visitarme además me voy tengo que irme se me ha hecho tarde hasta luego — me marcho y entro para mi clase de ese día.

Luego de ese día, Castiel se ha acercado de diferente manera a mí aunque yo me alejaba de él por mis razones y todavía tenía un poco de resentimiento por todo lo de hace un año, pero no sé si sea correcto mantenerlo alejado de mí y si se enamora de otra por mi terquedad a no pienses en eso, a bueno el tiempo lo dirá.

El tiempo pasó y todo en el instituto era normal aunque pronto la película se estrenara y muy pronto los rumores serán muy evidentes y no me importaba tanto, pero mis amigos verdaderos serán mis invitados al estreno aunque para ellos será una sorpresa.

Aunque mi amigo y compañero en la cinta seguía de huésped en casa a mi padre le daba más gusto y creía que podría ser parte de la familia y yo no daba muestra de lo contrario y hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de eso y — me alaga que piense que llegare a ser parte de su familia, pero yo tengo una novia muy linda y sobre todo del medio, usted o mejor Linmey ya ha escuchado su nombre pues es Rika Otome — luego de esa revelación de Tim mi padre lo dejó en paz con el asunto y no culpaba a mi padre por verme feliz con un chavo como Tim.

El esperado día llego y mis amigos ya tenían sus pases de acceso además de que me preparo mentalmente para no ser una novata con la prensa y también para el día después del estreno. Sin embargo una persona me perseguiría por una explicación que no pienso darle y además no le debe de importar en lo más mínimo y no creo que... por dios en que pienso debo estar preparada para cuando me llamen para irnos al lugar.

No puedo creer que estuviera pensando en Castiel en el momento más increíble de mi vida y también saber que todavía tiene ese efecto en mí cuando pienso demasiado en él, pero estaba en la limosina y en camino al lugar donde mi comienzo como actriz se hará. Llegamos y bajo de la limosina y todos los fotógrafos se acercaron a tomarme fotos y los reporteros se acercaban a preguntarme sobre la película y rumores sobre una relación entre Tim y yo además de mis próximos trabajos y muchas cosas más a lo lejos visualice a mis amigos con las caras de sorpresa que estaban mostrando en ese momento y yo solo fui avanzando por la alfombra roja hasta que ingresamos todos a la sala y nos sentamos todos los presentes en nuestros respectivos asientos y comenzó la proyección de la cinta.

Luego que terminara la proyección de la película nos pidieron a nosotros los protagonistas de que dijéramos unas palabras sobre la película y Tim me dio el honor de la palabra y — bueno yo solo quiero darles las gracias de que estén con nosotros en el estreno de esta película que la realizamos con mucho entusiasmo y además es la catapulta de mi futura carrera de actriz y de nuevo gracias por haber venido a todos ustedes en serio gracias — termino el pequeño discurso y todo el mundo se fue marchando del lugar y mis amigos se acercaron a donde me encontraba con mi familia y Alexis — guau Linmey, una actriz de Hollywood y además estuviste fabulosa en la película es algo que no me esperaba luego de que te fueras hace un año del país por culpa de Debrah, pero pensándolo mejor esa bruja logro que naciera una nueva estrella — termina de hablar mi amigo todos los demás comenzaron aplaudirme de lo orgullosos que se sentían de mí y eso fue lo mejor de esa noche y de ese día.

Esa noche todos se quedaron a dormir porque era tarde para dejarlos en sus casas, pero avisaron a sus casas para no preocupar a sus padres por qué no llegaran esa noche aunque Lysandro y su hermano Leigh vivían solos sin sus padres ellos fueron los únicos que no tenían problema en quedarse esa noche en mi casa y bueno pues al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y mis amigos se fueron a sus casas para cambiarse para el instituto yo también lo hice, pero mis padres me dijeron que tenía permiso de faltar ese día y yo había recordado que tenía que entregar un trabajo ese día así que tuvieron que aceptar y me marche para el instituto como siempre lo hacía.

En el camino me sentía como que me estaban siguiendo y mejor continúe mi camino sin embargo cuando llego a mi destino no me imagine que hubiera un grupo de reporteros en la entrada del instituto y la verdad no deseaba hablar con la prensa en ese momento y recordé esa entrada en donde una vez Castiel y yo nos escapamos del instituto así que voy a donde se encuentra y me meto, ya estando a dentro del instituto sin haber pasado por la entrada principal me encuentro con Amber y me retiraba cuando se le ocurre agarrarme del brazo simplemente para reclamarme como siempre lo hizo y además jamás entendí porque le caí tan mal desde que había llegado al instituto el año pasado y ahora si le diré lo que se merece — bien Amber ya me reclamaste por mi suerte y sobre mi carrera que apenas comienza y además deberías haberle dado las gracias a Debrah por eso y si deseas puedes ir a donde se encuentran los reporteros y que te entrevisten — me marcho para mi salón y entro para tomar asiento y me preparo para lo que me había imaginado días atrás de cierto pelirrojo — así que ahora eres una actriz y realmente te veías hermosa con ese vestido y te veré pronto — termino de decirme eso y no me podía creer que Castiel me dijera eso aunque me dejó con la duda y la iba a descubrir con su mejor amigo que a la vez era el mío también.

Al terminar mi día de clases esta Rosalya me estaba acompañando para mis clases de música al lugar donde me encontré a Castiel y la verdad nunca supe porque se encontraba en ese lugar y llegamos hasta me anime a — oye Rosalya tu sabes que me quiso decir Castiel con te veré pronto — le digo a mi amiga y ella simplemente — es que es una sorpresa, pero lo que te puedo decir es que hubo un casting hace unos días por una telenovela y decían que la protagonista la tenían y algunos del instituto fueron a ese casting y solo unos quedaron para estar en la telenovela y sé que en unas semanas comenzara la filmación aunque me encantaría acompañarte a las filmaciones amiga por favor di que si — me dice y le respondo — está bien y gracias por medio responder mi duda sobre Castiel y entremos que mi clase de música comenzara pronto — y entramos al lugar de mi clase hasta que Rosalya va a saludar a alguien que reconozco rápidamente y me voy directo con mi profesora que estaba hablando con una persona de la producción de la telenovela y me acerco a donde se encontraban y — hola y disculpen la interrupción — ambos voltean y me saludan hasta comenzamos con la clase de ese día y realmente me encanta además de que la profesora me dice luego de cada clase de que he mejorado desde que comencé y dice que podría tener una excelente carrera en la música y también era la última clase porque ya había aprendido todo lo necesario para mi personaje.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y en el instituto algunos de mi compañeros se acercaban a mi por interés de salir en alguna cita conmigo o por salir en las fotos que me tomaban los paparazzi cada que podían y yo no me daba cuenta aunque eso no le daba importancia y mi madre me dice cuando regreso a la casa después de un día atareado en el instituto que al día siguiente comenzara la filmación y no iría al instituto además de que le avisaron a la directora que no asistiría durante los días que fuera a locaciones y llamados que fueran más tarde, pero no descuidaría las obligaciones en el instituto.

Pues al siguiente día me levante como si fuera al instituto y mi madre fue a ver si me encontraba despierta y levantada, al verme sabía que estaba alistada para ir a desayunar y pues yo estaba algo nerviosa porque era el primer día de la filmación de la telenovela "En la música se encuentra el amor" cuando termine de desayunar mi madre me llevo al lugar de la filmación y me dijo que regresaría cuando yo le llamara que había terminado y se marcho así que me acerco a donde se encontraban los productores y el director — hola buenos días señores — termino el saludo y el director se acerca a mí y — bueno espero que estés preparada para grabar y también vas a conocer al protagonista de esta telenovela cuando filmes esa escena y por ahora quiero que te dirijas al remolque para arreglarte para tu primer escena y creo que conocerás algunas de las actrices con las que trabajaras en toda esta filmación y buena suerte — termina y me dirijo al remolque y me encuentro con Rosalya, Kim e Iris y con la actriz Melenia Ruíz — hola buenos días a todas — todas se voltean y Rosalya me saludo con la mano en cambio Kim e Iris se quedaron sorprendidas al verme y Kim — me sorprende verte aquí a la única que esperan era a la protagonista y no me acuerdo a verte visto en el casting de esta telenovela y... — ya no continua porque Melenia — hola es un placer conocerte Linmey Spring la verdad me sorprendiste con tu actuación en la película y a mi parecer nunca note que fueras una novata sino un actriz más experimentada además yo seré tu madre en esta telenovela y creo que conoces a estas chicas que participaran y creo que te sorprenderá el protagonista digamos que tuvo ahora tu misma suerte hace un año — lo dice y se marcha y — bueno a lo que dijiste hace un momento Kim no fui al casting de la telenovela porque como acabas de escuchar soy la protagonista y ellos me contactaron en Estados Unidos en la filmación de la película y ustedes serán parte del elenco en que papeles chicas y Rosalya pensé que irías a mi casa para traerte aquí — digo y Rosalya — bueno yo acompañe al protagonista y si será una sorpresa para ti, a quieres que te de un retoque rápido ya que no me diste esa oportunidad cuando fue la premier de la película — yo solo me siento y ella lo interpreto como un sí y me escogió un buen conjunto con características algo linda y un pequeño toque rock hasta Iris y Kim se sorprendieron con el cambio que me dio y se me ocurrió — bueno amiga tú serás mi estilista personal durante la novela, pero con una condición que no descuides el instituto en tu último año al igual que ustedes — digo y salimos las tres del remolque y fuimos a nuestras posiciones y comenzó el rodaje del primer capítulo.

Las horas pasaban y la rodación iba excelente hasta que llegamos al Sweet Amoris y la directora estaba en la puerta y dio la bienvenida a la producción de la novela y dijo que podría comenzar la filmación de las escenas que se fueran a filmar en el instituto y así se marcho y los técnicos y camarógrafos comenzaron a colocar todo para filmar hasta que el director llama a todos para estar en nuestras posiciones y el director dice acción y yo comienzo a caminar para la entrada del instituto y comienzo a recordar cómo fue hace un año cuando ingrese por primera vez en la vida real y me tropiezo con alguien y le digo — lo siento — y el se voltea, pero para mi sorpresa el protagonista era Castiel y ahora entiendo las palabras de él ese día y ahora continua la escena y — bien, pero fíjate para la próxima novata — y se marcha y yo me quedo parada en el patio y el director dice corten y se acerca a nosotros y — esta escena estuvo fabulosa como si fuera muy natural de ustedes y con esto concluimos por el día de hoy y los espero a todos mañana temprano.

Al día siguiente continuamos con el rodaje en el Sweet Amoris y en nuestros descansos los alumnos se acercaban a donde se encontraban algunos de sus amigos y alguien se acerca y dice — hola disculpa, ¿tú eres Linmey Spring? — y yo solo — si soy yo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? — le pregunto y ella simplemente — pues hola soy Rebeca Jolt, reportera de la revista Stars y me gustaría hacerte una entrevista ahora que te encuentras en descanso de la filmación — me dice con una expresión de que no rechace su petición y además creo que es una reportera principiante así que — está bien acepto y puedes comenzar cuando gustes — y ella saca todo lo que necesita, se sienta y comienza:

—Bueno me podrías decir ¿Qué fue lo te impulso a comenzar tu carrera de actriz? — me pregunta para que yo

—Pues fue por un incidente hace un año en este mismo instituto por alguien que apreciaba mucho y los productores se me acercaron y me hicieron la propuesta de la película — le respondo y ella continúa con las preguntas

— Entonces ese incidente fue serio para a ver aceptado esa propuesta que la verdad fue lo más acertado y ahora con esta novela, ¿cómo te has sentido durante las grabaciones y el elenco?

— Pues es un poco diferente en algunos aspectos de lo que había hecho en el rodaje de la película y realmente me ha encantado esta experiencia y sobre el elenco veras algunos son estudiantes del instituto y los actores con experiencia nos apoyan en las cuestiones en las que nos llegamos a equivocar y sobre todo el protagonista es guapo a su manera y podría enamorar a cualquier chica aunque dudo que lo soporten con el carácter que tiene — respondo aunque porque dije eso de Castiel y en esta entrevista a no ser que ...

— ¿Has estado enamorada de alguien, o el protagonista te ha encantado? — me pregunta y yo no me esperaba esa clase de pregunta y no podía negarme y

— La verdad es que si y curiosamente esa persona se encuentra cerca de mí y nunca pude decirle nada de mis sentimientos y además le tengo algo de resentimiento por lo de hace un año aunque él me ha demostrado sus decuplas con sus acciones — digo y me sonrojo un poco, pero seguía con la entrevista y no me percate que Rosalya, Lysandro, Kentin, los gemelos Armin y Alex, Kim, Iris, el resto de alumnos del instituto y sobre todo Castiel estaban pendientes de la entrevista que me realizaban en ese momento y la termine con agrado porque realmente pareció como una plática entre amigas y además el descanso había terminado y tuve que volver a mi siguiente posición para la siguiente escena.

Los meses transcurrieron con normalidad y las grabaciones de la novela estaban por concluir aunque la novela la estaban transmitiendo y cada vez en el instituto siempre que nos veían a Castiel y a mí se nos acercaban y querían que tocáramos o cantáramos algo de la telenovela y eso se sentía bien saber que tenia fans y les agradaba mi trabajo, hasta que un día esta Rosalya me llevo a un lugar sorpresa y me había dicho que esperara ahí y eso hice, pero de repente se encendieron luces de diferentes colores que formaban un camino y lo seguí y cada vez que me adentraba me sentía muy emocionada, pero a la vez nerviosa y mi corazón sabia que alguien me esperaba al final de ese camino.

Cuando salí del camino luminoso me encontré en un hermoso jardín y ahí se encontraba una mesa para dos personas y arreglada para un cena además de que el lugar era muy hermoso que me había fascinado hasta que una voz — me alegra que estés aquí ahora mi actriz hermosa favorita — me volteo y no creía que fuera Castiel el que había planeado un encuentro tan... — ¿Cómo es que planeaste este encuentro? — fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle y no creo que me conteste y realmente no sé cómo actuar en este instante — y la verdad es que me ayudaron Rosalya y Lysandro en este encuentro porque yo no sabría como tratar contigo a solas y sobre todo con los paparazzi cerca de nosotros — eso fue lo único que me dijo aunque en algo tiene razón yo tampoco sé cómo tratarlo de otra manera si estábamos solos y eso era igual antes y ahora tratare — bueno pues que te parece si nos olvidamos de los paparazzi y disfrutemos de la cena que preparaste para mí no es así y luego conversamos te parece la sugerencia — con eso nos acercamos a la mesa y Castiel hizo un gesto que jamás pensé que haría y yo solo me sorprendí y sonroje hasta que comenzamos a comer, pero cuando terminamos estábamos en un silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que — bien Linmey hace un año en realidad me gusto tu idea del concierto y no solo eso, tu forma de ser y tus cualidades hasta tus defectos, pero eso es lo que te diferencia de las demás chicas que se interesaban por mí y yo las rechazaba luego de que Debrah se había marchado a realzar su carrera de cantante y luego regresa para hacerte daño a ti a la única chica que jamás me engaño ni mintió y no supe valorar cuando te tenía enfrente como ahora aunque hay una diferencia que estoy compartiendo parte de tu fama por la telenovela que tuvo éxito y por mi propio medio y realmente fue maravilloso verte actuar en vivo y me gustaría preguntarte algo importante para mí; Linmey Spring, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi novia? — termina de decirme Castiel y yo realmente escuche esas palabras salir de su boca y no sabía qué hacer y cómo reaccionar pues aquí voy — yo no sé que responderte, y no me mal interpretes es que esperaba esas palabras hace un año y que me dieras la oportunidad de ser más que tu amiga aunque quiero que me entiendas ahora de que yo me siento un poco enojada contigo por eso y no deseo alejarme de ti y me darás tiempo para responderte verdad — fue lo único que pude decirle y creo que comprendió.

En el camino de regreso a mi casa este Castiel seguía admirándome de una manera muy especial como diciéndome que no lo hiciera esperar demasiado y yo me sonroje y le sonreí como diciendo te diré un su momento y me volvió a sonreír aunque sentía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo en ese momento, pero ya habíamos llegado a mi casa y Castiel se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se marcho hasta que — hola hija te divertiste — me dijo mi madre y — si aunque fue una cena sorpresa organizada por Rosalya y en este momento le voy a llamar para agradecerle — le respondo a mi madre y me retiro a mi habitación para llamar a Rosalya a su celular porque en este momento estará en casa de Lysandro y su novio Leigh.

Mi celular me indica que está llamando hace un rato y creo que no contestara hasta iba a colgar y contestan — hola Linmey y perdón por la tardanza es que preparábamos la cena y ¿Cómo te fue en tu sorpresa amiga? — me pregunta ella — en realidad fue increíble y gracias por tan grata sorpresa y me gustaría que platicáramos en persona para que me aconsejes sobre una cosa que no se que decidir y espero que me puedas ayudar por favor y es urgente — le digo un poco suplicante y creo que escucho que tocaban el timbre allá y escuche que Lysandro decía que iba él abrir la puerta y mi amiga

— si iré ahora mismo para tu casa además creo que mi novio me llevara y me quedare en tu casa te parece — me dice y realmente me gustaba el plan de ella y también escuche la voz de Castiel que acababa de llegar a la casa de ellos y

— espero que no te tardes demasiado por favor, amiga te lo suplico — termino diciéndole eso y creo que entendió porque se despidió de los amigos y me colgó para venir ahora y espero que llegue pronto y no pensar en otra cosa que no sea la respuesta que le daré a él, pero en eso entra mi madre a mi habitación — bueno hija, ¿Cómo estuvo tu velada con Castiel? — no creí que mi progenitora supiera ese detalle entonces me arriesgo a preguntarle — ¿y cómo lo supiste, mamá? — de verdad sí que me sorprendió su pregunta aunque ella solo me respondería con la verdad que una madre daría — bueno hija, es obvio que fue con él y ¿qué es lo que tu corazón te dice? — me decía ella para que yo — me enamore de él hace un año, pero nunca le pude decir nada y más cuando había regresado su ex novia, y se suscito ese problema — le había confesado a ella, pero en ese momento había llegado Rosalya y mi madre nos dejo solas para platicar entre nosotras.

Se instalo en la silla de mi escritorio y al mismo tiempo se preparaba para escucharme con mi dilema sentimental, pero todo lo que le decía ella asentía hasta pensaba que consejo darme aunque la verdad mi corazón deseaba estar cerca de Castiel y vivir lo que tenga que vivir con él.

Los meses pasaron luego de eso y puedo decir que mi carrera es un éxito además de que estoy en un grupo de rock, pero lo más curioso es que son algunos de mis amigos los integrantes, además de que se preguntaran que paso con la petición de Castiel pues luego de pensarlo por una semana le di mi respuesta y a lo mejor pensaran que le di una respuesta negativa, pero la verdad es que fue lo más increíble del mundo haber tomado esa decisión.

Y es que ahora estamos juntos, pero realmente puedo decir que esto fue una nueva oportunidad para mí como para Castiel de estar juntos como pareja y de haber cruzado nuestros caminos.


End file.
